


Un vulgaire jouet

by Zweim



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zweim/pseuds/Zweim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki en a plus qu'assez de servir de pion auprès de son père adoptif. Il clame son indépendance et ne souhaite qu'une seule chose : reprendre sa vie en main.<br/>Thor se découvre des sentiments bien plus importants envers son frère, lorsque ce dernier quitte la maison familiale ... Pour toujours, selon ses dires.<br/>Frigga fait une dépression suite au départ de son petit. Elle est inconsolable. Heureusement, Loki souhaite garder contact avec elle. Juste elle. Car elle est sa maman. La seule femme qui s'est occupée de lui par amour et non par contrainte.<br/>Et Stark souhaite obtenir la main de Loki pour rendre Steve, son ami d'enfance, jaloux.<br/>S'organisera une compétition afin de gagner la délicate main de Loki. Mais ce dernier n'a pas dit son dernier mot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Malheureusement, aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m’appartiennent, ils sont la propriété de Marvel. Et je ne touche aucun bénéfice. 
> 
> Note de l’auteur : Alors, concernant cette fanfiction, tout comme décadence, je ne sais absolument pas où elle me mènera. Je pense qu’il y aura principalement du thorki … sûrement de l’IronFrost … Mh … je ne sais pas vraiment. J’ai quelques idées, je veux que ma fanfiction soit original … Mh … Nous verrons bien ! :D 
> 
> Bonne lecture ! ~

Loki Odinson était un jeune homme calme et tranquille, il n’avait jamais été un enfant compliqué ou dur à vivre, loin de là. Il avait pour seule passion la lecture, mais pas n’importe laquelle ; il était curieux et intrigué par l’histoire de la civilisation et par la physique qui régit les lois de notre monde. De ce fait, il aimait lire les encyclopédies et romans fantaisistes qui le faisaient tant rêver. Ces deux domaines le captivaient, au point qu’il pouvait passer des jours et des jours enfermés dans la bibliothèque personnelle de ses parents, dans l’unique but d’acquérir de nouvelles connaissances. Il était avide de savoir et avait comme philosophie la célèbre citation de Francis Bacon : “savoir, c’est pouvoir”.

Loki était une personne craintive et sensible de nature. Il se méfiait de quiconque osait l’approcher d’un peu trop prêt et n’avait pas d’amis, les seules personnes suffisamment proches étant sa famille.

Il était le parfait opposé de son grand frère, tant au niveau physique qu’émotionnel.

En effet, Thor était un sportif accompli et avait une personnalité décomplexée et explosive, il était hyperactif et ne cessait d’embarquer son petit frère dans ses aventures lorsqu’ils étaient plus jeunes.

Mais malgré leurs différences et tant dans leurs passions que dans leurs caractères, ils s’appréciaient. Loki parvenait, non sans difficulté, à supporter la présence de son frère et ce dernier l’aimait éperdument en retour.

Ils ne vivaient cependant pas constamment ensemble. Depuis leur plus jeune âge, tous deux étaient inscrits dans des pensionnats, séparés du fait de leur cursus scolaire bien trop différents. Par conséquent, ils ne se voyaient qu’en de rares occasions telles que pendant les vacances et certains week-ends.

Lors de ses douze ans, il apprit qu’il avait été adopté alors qu’il n’était qu’un nourrisson. Ce fut pour lui un choc particulièrement éprouvant et difficile à encaisser, d’autant plus lorsqu’il sut les véritables intentions de son vil paternel et PDG d’une entreprise extrêmement importante et puissante.

À tel point qu’il vouait depuis ce jour, l’anniversaire de ses douze ans, une haine sans nom envers son faux paternel, envers Odin qui espérait se servir de lui comme d’un vulgaire pion dans ses plans de conquête.

Loki, au fil des années, devenait de plus en plus indépendant, il prenait de la distance vis-à-vis de sa “famille”.

Thor devait hériter du statut de son père, mais ce dernier avait également prévu une unification avec l’une des deux autres entreprises concurrentes, Laufey Industrie et la célèbre Stark Industrie.

ll s’avérait que Loki n’était nul autre que le fils du richissime et puissant Laufey, un homme d’affaire scrupuleux et sans pitié. Ce dernier avait lâchement abandonné son enfant dans un orphelinat. Odin, aillant eu vent de son geste, décida quelques jours plus tard d’adopter son fils.

Cet homme, ne pensant qu’à la prospérité de son patrimoine, avait espéré une unification entre son entreprise et celle de Laufey par le biais de leurs deux enfants. Thor, naturellement, n’était pas encore au courant d’une telle manigance et s’étonnait donc de voir son jeune frère le fuir et s’éloigner peu à peu de lui. Il en était troublé, et même blessé ; son petit frère, il l’aimait.

La seule personne qui avait encore de l’estime aux yeux de Loki était Frigga, qu’il considérait comme sa véritable mère.

C’était une femme d’âge mûr et d’une grande sagesse. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour inculquer des valeurs morales et donner une bonne éducation à ses deux adorables enfants. Elle les aimait de tout son cœur et donnerait sans hésitation sa vie pour leur bonheur et leur bien-être. C’était une femme admirable et forte, et son fils aux yeux émeraude ne pouvait que l’admirer.

 

 


	2. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki en a plus qu'assez de servir de pion auprès de son père adoptif. Il clame sont indépendance et ne souhaite qu'une seule chose : reprendre sa vie en main.  
> Thor se découvre des sentiments bien plus importants envers son frère, lorsque ce dernier quitte la maison familiale ... Pour toujours, selon ses dires.  
> Frigga fait une dépression suite au départ de son petit. Elle est inconsolable. Heureusement, Loki souhaite garder contact avec elle. Juste elle. Car elle est sa maman. La seule femme qui s'est occupée de lui par amour et non par contrainte.  
> Et Stark souhaite obtenir la main de Loki pour rendre Steve, son ami d'enfance, jaloux.  
> S'organisera une compétition afin de gagner la délicate main de Loki. Mais ce dernier n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Malheureusement, aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m’appartiennent, ils sont la propriété de Marvel. Et je ne touche aucun bénéfice.  
> Note de l'auteur : J'ai maintenant le fil directeur de l'histoire ... Je sais comment va se produire (à peu prêt) tel ou tel événement. èoé   
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :)   
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner vos avis !

Loki était confortablement installé sur son lit de draps blancs immaculés, les mains derrière la tête, il fixait le plafond avec attention. Il se sentait bizarrement nostalgique, sûrement parce que le lendemain, il rentrerait au manoir et retrouverait sa… “famille”.

Il se remémora l’une de ses premières crises après avoir appris qu’il avait été adopté :

 

Thor et ses amis s’amusaient tranquillement dans le jardin, dont le nombre d’hectares dépassaient la centaine, pendant qu’il lisait un livre à l’ombre d’un gigantesque cerisier.

Ils ne savaient pas à quoi ils jouaient, mais les cris qu’ils poussaient commençaient à l’agacer. Aussi, il ferma son livre et se leva avec la ferme attention de s’éloigner de ce vacarme.

Mais alors qu’il espérait pouvoir s’enfuir, la bande arriva et l’encercla en poussant des ululements pathétiques d’Indiens, de leurs voix braillardes et fort désagréables pour ses oreilles sensibles. Ils le capturèrent et le ligotèrent à un arbre ; il était devenu leur “prisonnier visage pâle”.

Il supplia Thor de le libérer, ne trouvant cette plaisanterie pas drôle le moins du monde. Mais ce dernier ne l’entendait pas de cette manière.

Il criait de toutes ses forces pour qu’on le libère, qu’on vienne le chercher et qu’on gronde ces garnements, en vain. Ils étaient bien trop éloignés de la splendide demeure.

Pourtant, un timide petit garçon s’approcha à pas de loup pour ne pas se faire prendre. Lorsque les piètres imitations d’Indiens s’éloignèrent, il en profita pour libérer Loki. Il s’agissait d’Anthony Stark, le fils du célébrissime génie Howard Stark, également PDG de Stark Industrie.

Son père ayant été convié pour la journée dans la demeure Odinson pour parler affaires avec le chef de famille, Odin, son fils s’était promené et avait visité la demeure avec curiosité.

Lorsqu’il avait entendu l’appel à l’aide de Loki, il s’était précipité vers la source et avait patiemment attendu que ses ravisseurs s’éloignent avant de défaire le cordage. Loki, âgé de cinq ans de moins que lui -il avait dix-sept ans- s’était confortablement logé dans ses bras, contre son torse, et avait pleuré. Ils étaient restés ainsi, sans bouger, dans les bras l’un de l’autre, Tony caressant la longue et soyeuse chevelure du petit Loki jusqu’à ce que ses bourreaux ne reviennent.

Là, Loki eut un déclic. Thor s’apprêtait à l’arracher des bras de son sauveur lorsque le petit garçon aux cheveux ébène et aux yeux d’un magnifique vert azuré, cadet du ravisseur, frappa violemment sa grande main du revers de la sienne, le regard sombre et emplit d’une certaine colère qui ne demandait qu’à s'extérioriser.

“N’en as-tu pas eu assez ?! À maintes reprises, vous m’avez humilié et rabaissé plus bas que terre ! Combien de fois ai-je dû subir la colère d'Odin, TON père et non le MIEN ?! HEIN ?! COMBIEN DE FOIS AI-JE ÉTÉ PUNI À TA PLACE, THOR ?!

J’en ai assez, j’exige que cela cesse. Plus jamais, au grand jamais, je ne me laisserai faire. Je vous déteste tous ! Votre vue m’insupporte, vous me dégoûtez tous ! TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ÊTES ! Vous ne m’êtes pas supérieurs ! Vous n’êtes que des moins-que-rien qui vous en prenez à un garçon sans défense et qui n’avait rien demandé.

Quant à toi, Thor …” Loki se mit à ricaner, lui adressant un regard malsain, la bouche tordue en un rictus fortement dérangeant.

“Ta vue me dégoûte, tu me donnes envie de vomir. Je ne suis pas ton frère et je ne l’ai jamais été.”

Il leva la tête, lui donnant un air hautain et impétueux, puis il se retourna pour faire face à son sauveur. Il savait pertinemment il était. Il semblait gêné et affreusement mal à l’aise, d’avoir assisté à une telle scène.

“Quant à vous, je vous remercie.”

Le faciès de Loki changea en une adorable moue, semblant à son tour gêné. Stark feignit l'indifférence et se retourna pour s’éloigner du groupe, suivit par un petit Loki dont les joues commençaient à prendre une teinte légèrement rosée. Ce fut particulièrement éprouvant d’avoir dû se rebeller contre son grand frère. Lui avoir crié dessus avait été presque traumatisant pour le jeune enfant. Mais pas autant que l’annonce de son adoption. Non… il était fort. Il pouvait supporter aisément cette petite admonestation.

 

Après cette scène, lui et l’ingénieur s’étaient liés d’amitié. Lorsqu’il l’avait rencontré, l’ingénieur était fraîchement diplômé du M.I.T. du Massachusetts.

Loki sourit et se redressa sur son lit : c’était également sa première rencontre avec le génie et actuel nouveau PDG de l’entreprise familial Stark Industrie.

Alors âgé de vingt-trois ans, son ami était devenu l’un des hommes les plus importants et les plus influents de la planète, notamment grâce à la fabrication d’armes d’une technologie très avancée. Mh... Comment s’appelait-il déjà ? Hammer ! Hammer Industrie. En dépit du fait qu’il s’était imposé sur le marché, Tony restait incontestablement le meilleur.

Loki était fier de la réussite de son ami, bien que cette réussite se soit faite sur la mort de milliers de personnes.

Il se rappelait les nombreux après-midi passés dans le manoir Stark dès qu’il en avait l’occasion. Il retrouvait la plupart du temps Tony dans son atelier, à bricoler de multiples machines toutes plus fantastiques les unes que les autres. De plus, le génie lui expliquait sans cesse chaque fonctionnement de chaque composant, comme le ferait un professeur assidu. C’était agréable et Loki suivait ses leçons avec grand intérêt et concentration.

Stark devint, par la suite, professeur dans la future faculté qu’intégrera Loki à la rentrée.

C’est-à-dire une semaine après. Et entre-temps, il y aurait son anniversaire.

 

Pour cet évènement, il avait été contraint de rentrer dans la résidence familiale, à son grand désarroi. Cela faisait bientôt cinq ans qu’il n’avait pas vu sa “famille”. Il écrivait souvent à Frigga et en retour, elle lui envoyait de l’argent et s’assurait que tout allait bien pour son tout petit. Son poussin... Dieu, comme elle lui manquait ! Il avait hâte de la revoir.

Il n’était revenu que très tard le soir aujourd’hui et n’avait -heureusement- croisé personne. Il n’avait envie de voir personne, en particulier Odin qu’il méprisait au plus haut point.

Thor lui manquait… Il avait beau le haïr de toutes ses forces, une part en lui désirait le revoir, dormir à ses côtés les nuits d’orage, lui conter ses affreux cauchemars pour qu’il puisse le réconforter… Thor pouvait se montrer particulièrement affectif, gentil et généreux avec son petit frère. Mais ce dernier se souvenait amèrement de la façon dont il se comportait lorsqu’il traînait avec ses amis : il devenait une brute sans cervelle et dénuée de sensibilité.

Diable, qu’il détestait ce Thor-là !

 

Il finit par s’endormir tard dans la nuit, dans sa chambre qui avait été spécialement nettoyée en prévision de son arrivée.

Il avait passé cinq longues années dans un internat et lorsqu’il était en vacance, il allait incontestablement chez son ami Tony... Ou Thanos, un ancien amant qu’il ne regrettait absolument pas.

Il avait eu une relation sulfureuse avec ce dernier, mais elle s’était mal terminée :

Il avait eu des fantasmes particuliers auxquels Loki ne pouvait répondre. Ils finirent par se séparer, mais ce ne fut pas sans séquelles. Thanos était un homme violent qui n’hésitait jamais à lever la main sur ses proches, ou même ceux qui ne l’étaient pas, pour obtenir ce qu’il voulait.

De cette relation, l’homme à la chevelure ébène en était ressorti plus mûr et plus assuré. Il avait appris à avoir confiance en lui, d’ailleurs, ce n’était pas pour rien que désormais, on le surnommait Langue d’argent.

Loki était particulièrement doué avec les mots. À défauts de ne pas avoir de muscles pour se défendre, il targuait de son habile langue comme d’une arme contre ses ennemis.

 

Loki, comme à son habitude, se réveilla aux aurores. Il prit une douche et se vêtit de ses plus beaux vêtements : une chemise d’un magnifique vert azuré à col mao, un jean à coupe droite noir taillé spécialement pour lui, des chaussures cirées à bout carré et un gilet d’un vert à peine plus foncé que sa chemise.

C’est avec une certaine appréhension qu’il se rendit dans la salle à manger, afin de se restaurer. Lorsqu’il entra dans la pièce sardanapalesque, il s’installa sur l’ancienne chaise qu’il occupait avant ses treize ans puis il se servit et mangea en arborant un air arrogant, comme à son habitude.

Frigga lui adressa un regard plein d’affection et de fierté ; son poussin avait grandi, il était devenu un si beau jeune homme. Il lui avait tant manqué qu’il était difficile pour elle de ne pas se déplacer pour le prendre dans ses bras et s’assurer qu’il allait bien.

Thor, lui, jetait quelques regards dans sa direction. Il semblait perplexe et intrigué, mais néanmoins heureux de revoir son petit frère. Le blond avait changé lui aussi : il était devenu un athlète confirmé et il avait également mûri. Il n’était plus le même et il comptait le lui prouver.

Odin, quant à lui, était partagé entre la culpabilité et la colère. Il était renfrogné et en voulait à Loki pour les avoir abandonné. C’était de sa faute si Frigga était entrée dans une longue dépression. C’était de sa faute si Thor s’était rebellé contre lui, contre le destin grandiose qu’il comptait lui offrir ! Ce petit impertinent… Ingrat.

 

Ce fut Frigga qui rompit le silence afin de demander comment allait Loki. Ce dernier lui répondit aimablement et tous deux, d’un regard de connivence, convinrent d’un rendez-vous sous le bosquet du jardin. Comme lorsque Loki était petit : Frigga lui inculquait les bonnes manières et les attitudes à avoir pour être apte à évoluer dans la “haute société”.

Elle lui enseignait l’art du langage, l’art de se déplacer élégamment, la posture à adopter lorsqu’il devait être diplomate et s’imposer… Et bien des choses d’autant plus intéressantes.

C’était leur moment à eux, les seuls moments durant lesquels Loki se sentait véritablement aimé.

 

À la fin du repas, Loki s’apprêtait à retourner s’enfermer dans la chambre lorsque, dans le couloir, Thor l’arrêta pour le dévisager longuement. Il le regarda de haut en bas avant d’afficher un sourire emplit de fierté.

“Mon frère… Tu as tant grandi ! Tu es dorénavant devenu un homme !”

Loki leva les yeux au ciel face à la piètre tentative de Thor d’engager une discussion avec lui. C’était… tellement cliché, ce qu’il venait de dire. Ne pouvait-il pas faire un effort, que diable ?! Non pas qu’il soit exigeant…. Quoi que... Si. Loki était exigeant. Exigeant envers son crétin de non-frère.

“Je ne suis pas ton frère.”

Loki croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et attendit que son interlocuteur se pousse pour passer, ce qu’il ne fit pas à son grand désarroi.

“Thor, que veux-tu ? Pour l’amour du ciel, vas-tu me laisser passer ?”

\- Je souhaite rattraper le temps perdu, mon frère. Cela fait cinq longues années que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. Tu as changé … Et j’ai changé également ! Je ne suis plus l’enfant stupide et immature que tu avais connu. Et puis je souhaitais…”

Thor semblait soudainement un peu gêné par ce qu’il s’apprêtait à dire. Mais c’était justement ce qui intéressait Loki. Le regard de ce dernier s’était allumé et il fixait avidement les lèvres de l’individu imposant et têtu qui lui faisait face. Un coin de sa tête constata qu’il avait de belles lèvres, des lèvres qui donnaient envie de mordiller, des lèvres qui lui disaient “Embrasse-nous”. Loki chassa bien vite ces horribles pensées.

“Thor, je t’en pris, abrège. J’ai d’autres chats à fouetter !” répliqua-t-il, acide.

L’intéressé soupira légèrement puis capitula.

“Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je sais que c’est en partie de ma faute si tu nous as fui. Et, contrairement à père, je ne t’en veux pas. Nos comportements à ton égard étaient avilissants.”

Haussant un sourcil, Loki resta coi et silencieux face à son aîné. Il ne savait comment interpréter ses paroles. Il nageait maintenant en plein doute, son frère semblait être sincère, devait-il lui pardonner ? Ou au contraire attendre plus que de simples excuses ? Car, après tout, c’était facile de s’excuser après des années de séparation. Loki avait besoin de quelque chose de concret.

Il balaya donc ses divagations d’un geste las de la main, puis il bouscula doucement Thor afin de passer de s’éloigner, digne et fier, la tête haute.

Ce geste caractéristique de Loki fit sourire Thor. Il trouvait ce comportement attendrissant, il lui rappelait l’attitude qu’arborait les chats. Son frère était un petit animal sans défense se pensant curieusement fort, prédateur. Alors que des deux, le prédateur, c’était bien lui.

Loki ne retourna pas dans sa chambre comme il avait prévu de le faire, il avait perdu trop de temps. Il se rendit donc directement dans le jardin. Tant pis pour ses belles chaussures neuves. Frigga était bien plus importante. D’ailleurs, le femme s’était assise sous l’ombre d’un arbre, proche du bosquet. Elle avait étendu une grande nappe et apporté un panier contenant sûrement des rafraîchissements et des douceurs.

Loki ne pu réprimer un doux sourire étirer ses fines lèvres. Il émit un petit raclement de gorge afin d’annoncer sa présence avant de s’installer prêt de la femme qu’il considérait comme sa mère. Peu importe qu’ils soient liés par le sang ou non. Il l’aimait comme tel et elle avait toujours été là pour lui, contrairement à certains hommes de sa famille.

Frigga profita de leur proximité pour se blottir dans les bras de son enfant, qui n’était plus un enfant dorénavant. C’était devenu un homme. Aussi grand que Thor mais d’une carrure moins prononcée. Il était particulièrement séduisant et, sans nul doute, il devait avoir du succès auprès des demoiselles.

En l’interrogeant sur ce point précis, elle le vit adorablement rougir et, gêné, il lui avoua qu’il n’était pas attiré par la gente féminine. Frigga ne s’en offusqua pas, elle n’en avait cure. Homme ou femme, tant que son fils était heureux, c’était le principal. Et tout naturellement, en tant que bonne maman, elle se devait de l’asticoter sur ce sujet épineux. L’homme à la chevelure ébène et aux incroyables yeux verts râla, mais finit par lui conter son histoire compliquée avec Thanos.

Elle était peinée et se mit à pleurer, elle en voulait à cet homme qui lui était inconnu. Comment pouvait-on faire du mal à ce charmant jeune homme ?! Son poussin !!! Son bout d’chou… Son adorable garçon… Elle le serra aussi fort qu’elle le pouvait dans ses bras, blottissant son visage harmonieux contre sa poitrine. Pauvre petit…

 

Thor, de son côté, décida de faire un jogging dans le jardin. Il se plaça derrière le bosquet puis il étira chacun de ses muscles minutieusement, comme on le lui avait appris. Il surprit la discussion entre son frère et sa mère. Ils parlaient des conquêtes de son jeune frère. Il fut étonné d’apprendre que ce dernier préférait les hommes aux femmes. Ensuite, il sentit la colère le gagner lorsqu’il entendit les mauvais traitements qu’il avait subi auprès de cet homme… Thanos. Il retiendrait son nom et il vengerait l’honneur de son jeune frère.

Thor était maintenant tellement énervé qu’il opta pour sa salle d'entraînement personnelle afin de passer sa colère sur son sac de frappe.

  
  


La journée se passa sans encombres. Thor était introuvable, Loki et Frigga avaient passé leur matinée et leur après-midi à rattraper le temps perdu et Odin s’était enfermé dans son bureau afin de travailler tranquillement sans être dérangé.

La petite famille ne se réunit que lors du repas qui se déroula aussi silencieusement que le petit-déjeuner.

Thor avait cependant adopté un étrange comportement : il s’était éloigné du petit groupe et s’était installé en coin de table. De plus, il regardait fixement son assiette, et pas à un seul instant il n’avait relevé les yeux pour regarder Loki.

Frigga arborait un léger sourire, elle semblait heureuse et satisfaite de cette journée passée avec son fils cadet. Elle était entrée dans une terrible dépression depuis le départ de son fils. Aucun calmant n’avait pu apaiser sa peine et atténuer sa tristesse.

Voir sa femme d’aussi bonne humeur fit également du bien à Odin. Il l’aimait énormément et ne travaillait aussi ardemment que pour son bien-être et son confort. Elle était sa petite femme.

 

Le soir, dans le lit conjugal, elle lui conta avec un enthousiasme débordant sa journée et les longues discussions qu’elle avait partagé avec Loki. Ce dernier l’écoutait assidûment, il n’avait pas eu de telles conversation avec sa femme depuis bien longtemps.

C’est ainsi qu’il apprit que son fils adoptif était… gay. Cette nouvelle l’avait un tantinet dégoûté. Mais elle l’avait également réjouis. Une idée farfelue venait de germer dans son esprit tordu. Finalement, son fils adoptif serait sûrement utile à quelque chose.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :   
> Malheureusement, aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent, ils sont la propriété de Marvel. Et je ne touche aucun bénéfice.
> 
> Note de l'auteure:  
>  Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous (bien que je doute avoir un publique masculin) une très bonne lecture.
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :)
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire afin de me donner vos avis et ainsi me permettre d'améliorer la qualité de mes écrits.~~

**Disclaimer :**  Malheureusement, aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent, ils sont la propriété de Marvel. Et je ne touche aucun bénéfice.

 **Note de l'auteure:**  Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous (bien que je doute avoir un publique masculin) une très bonne lecture.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review afin de me donner vos avis et ainsi me permettre d'améliorer la qualité de mes écrits.~~

* * *

C'est avec un certain ravissement qu'Odin entra dans son bureau, dans l'immense tour Odinson Industrie, qui n'était surpassée par nul autre que la tour Stark juste en face. Les deux entreprises semblaient être rivales depuis toujours, à tel point qu'elles étaient sujettes à de nombreuses moqueries. Mais cela ne leur empêchait pas d'obtenir un chiffre d'affaire colossal chaque fin de trimestre.

Il trouva le PDG de l'entreprise rivale attendant patiemment, dos à lui et admirant sûrement la vue horripilante de sa propre tour. Odin se racla la gorge pour annoncer sa présence et Tony Stark se retourna, non sans lui adresser un charmant sourire.

Suite à une étreinte qui se voulait virile, Tony quitta ses lunettes et s'installa face à Odin, à son bureau.

Le milliardaire était connu, non seulement pour son génie absolument fantastique, mais surtout pour ses conquêtes d'une popularité et d'une imbécillité sans nom. Il était un homme à femmes, mais Odin savait qu'il était également un homme… À hommes. Et c'était en ayant pris connaissance de cette particularité qu'il l'avait invité à discuter « affaire » dans son magnifique bureau neuf et design.

Odin commença à lui conter ses chiffres d'affaires générés en seulement une année, ils étaient presque aussi imposant que ceux de Stark. Ce dernier hochait gentiment la tête, sans perdre une seule seconde son sourire de façade. Il savait déjà tout ce que lui disait le vieil homme. Mais il savait que derrière ses belles paroles se cachait un but, un sujet bien plus important. Ce n'était qu'une mise en bouche et il commençait à saliver tant il était impatient de connaître la suite.

Odin commença à dériver sur les dernières conquêtes de Tony qui s'avéraient être des hommes, il se mit donc à parler de l'homosexualité et du droit au mariage gay. L'intéressé lui adressa un regard dubitatif caché par des lunettes de soleil. Il se méfiait maintenant du vieil homme et commençait à entrevoir la demande qu'il comptait lui soumettre après ses affabulations.

L'homme au nom de dieu nordique lui parla maintenant de son "cher" Loki : « Un homme intelligent, plein de ressources, d'une beauté et d'une grâce inégalées »…

Antony tiqua, mais ne dit rien, il comptait laisser le vieil homme parler jusqu'au bout. De plus, une certaine idée commençait à germer dans son fantastique esprit.

« Vous devez sûrement vous douter de la raison pour laquelle je vous ai convoqué, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je vois parfaitement où vous voulez en venir. Vous souhaitez que j'épouse votre fils cadet. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre lorsque vous avez prétendu que Loki était un « honnête » homme, « pur » et « chaste » d'une quelconque expérience. » Répondit Tony duquel on pouvait entrevoir une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix. Odin semblait un peu gêné de s'être laissé ainsi emporté. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas tari d'éloges au sujet de son fils adoptif, mais il espérait que Tony saurait se montrer compréhensif.

Car après tout, il ne lui demandait pas une union par amour, mais une union afin de fusionner leurs deux entreprises, dans l'espoir de voir leur fortune s'unir et, ainsi, bâtir un empire d'autant plus important et imposant.

« En effet, vous comprenez qu'ainsi, nos deux entreprises verraient leurs valeurs croître… Nous pourrions nous imposer au monde entier, avec une pareille puissance !

\- Certes, mais vous comprendrez que j'ai besoin de… Réfléchir à cette offre qui, ne le doutez pas, est alléchante.

\- Cela va de soi, Monsieur Stark »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, les deux hommes d'affaires se serrèrent la main puis convinrent d'un rendez-vous ultérieur.

* * *

L'après-midi d'Odin fut tout aussi "mouvementé". Il avait rendez-vous avec un autre PDG, un homme à peine plus vieux que Stark et professeur dans une prestigieuse faculté à ses heures perdues. Il s'agissait d'un homme possédant une fortune toute aussi colossale que la sienne, la seule différence étant le secteur d'activité.

L'homme en question était connu sous le nom de Titan, et personne n'était sans connaître les activités illicites qu'il lui arrivait de pratiquer, c'était un secret de polichinelle. À vrai dire, il n'était nul autre que le trader d'un grand trafic de plusieurs produits normalement interdits à la vente. Odin le savait, Odin savait toujours tout, mais il pouvait passer outre ce genre de "petit" détail sans réelle importance. Seul le prestige de son nom lui importait.

De plus, il savait que cet homme connaissait Loki puisqu'il était son professeur d'Histoire des Civilisations Anciennes et Gestion, c'était donc une raison de plus pour s'adresser à lui et lui soumettre la même proposition qu'à Stark ; une demande fort alléchante qui saurait sans doute ravir le Titan à l'appétit insatiable lorsqu'il s'agissait d'économie.

Il devait le rejoindre dans un restaurant de grande renommée, nul doute que ce repas ne passerait pas inaperçu dans la presse : deux hommes d'affaires conviant d'une entrevue à la vue de tous, signifiait forcément qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Et la curiosité du monde entier ne pouvait être que titillée, d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agissait des hommes les plus puissants au monde.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent au restaurant, chacun dans un magnifique costume trois pièces noires, sobres, chics et classe, et dans le décor somptueux des lieux, ils pouvaient presque passer inaperçus.

À la plus grande surprise d'Odin, ce fut le Titan qui ouvrit les hostilités, il lui parla longuement des bénéfices que produisaient ses multiples entreprises, et ce sujet passionna le vieil homme qui lui faisait face.

Le Titan n'était pas particulièrement séduisant, bien au contraire, son visage dissymétrique et inharmonieux aurait repoussé n'importe quelle personne normalement constituée. En revanche, il émanait de lui une certaine aura de puissance qui inspirait un mélange de crainte et de fascination.

Malgré son apparence peu avantageuse, il possédait un certain "charme", et cela couplé à son empire : il ne devait avoir aucun mal à trouver chaussure à son pied.

Le déjeuner dura une bonne partie de l'après-midi et ce n'est seulement vers la fin qu'Odin put lui intimer le véritable but de ce rendez-vous.

Il commença subtilement en lui parlant de Loki. Tout comme avec Stark, il lui conta ses nombreuses qualités en temps que jeune homme séduisant et intelligent. Le Titan, lui, n'était pas stupide et à la vue du regard sournois d'Odin, il comprit immédiatement ce que celui-ci attendait de lui. Et cela l'amusa au point qu'il ne put réprimer un infime sourire étiré ses lèvres charnues, ce que le vieil homme prit comme un intérêt envers ses belles paroles concernant son fils cadet.

Il lui exposa également son CV dans les grandes lignes, ses compétences, ses études, pour ensuite débattre quant à son avenir encore incertain dans lequel les mots "pauvre enfant" et "charmant garçon" ressortaient le plus souvent.

C'était quitte ou double pour Odin, il ne savait pas si cet homme portait un quelconque intérêt envers le genre masculin de toute façon. Mais s'il s'avérait ne pas être le cas, - Bien qu'il semblait en total accord avec lui - il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour taire cette demande, de sorte qu'elle ne s'ébruite pas.

Le Titan émit la demande silencieuse d'Odin à haute voix. Et bien que celui-ci fût surpris, il n'en était pas moins ravi. La fin du repas se termina donc sur une note joyeuse et tous deux convinrent d'un autre rendez-vous. Bien sûr, Odin omit volontairement de lui dire qu'il devra se battre pour la main de son fils, se battre contre Antony Stark lui-même et ce dernier était connu pour être imbattable, contrairement au Titan qui était impitoyable, lui.

Le vieil homme vil était relativement satisfait par sa journée. Finalement, son fils adoptif lui serait utile. Certes, ce n'était pas très honnête, mais avait-il le choix ? Son fils lui avait désobéi en entamant des études en Histoire et en biologie plutôt que des études de droit qui lui étaient prédestinées. Il avait misé beaucoup sur son formidable talent d'orateur. En vain, quelle déception.

Mais finalement, il s'avérait que son séduisant fils adoptif pourrait lui rapporter bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

C'était donc tout en affichant un air on ne peut plus satisfait qu'il rentra dans sa demeure, en fin d'après-midi, sa petite femme l'accueillant avec un grand sourire.

Vraiment, c'était une excellente journée. La seule zone orageuse était la mauvaise humeur de Loki après avoir passé une journée seul avec Thor.

* * *

Loki gémissait tout en prononçant d'une voix suave et envoûtante son nom, tandis que la bouche experte de son amant allait et venait le long de sa virilité dans un rythme de plus en plus soutenu.

Son bassin se mouvait sensuellement dans le but d'accentuer les sensations que lui procurait cette exquise fellation. Thor l'impressionnait, car pour quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté dans ce domaine, il s'avérait être un véritable dieu vivant.

Les bruits de succion, sa langue titillant son gland, tout cela était la source d'un Loki en pleine extase, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier son plaisir sans aucun complexe. Il ne tarderait pas à jouir, il le savait, et s'il continuait sur sa lancée, ça serait dans la bouche de son grand frère...

* * *

Loki se réveilla d'excellente humeur : outre son étrange rêve érotique, il avait dormi d'un sommeil de plomb. Au point que ses cernes avaient presque totalement disparu. Presque, seulement. Hélas. Les légères poches sous ses yeux le complexaient. Mais hormis ce petit inconvénient et sans pour autant être narcissique - Bien que c'était sûrement le cas-, Loki se trouvait particulièrement séduisant, et ce, dans n'importe quelle circonstance.

Il avait du succès, non seulement auprès de la gente féminine, mais aussi masculine, et s'intéressait par ailleurs uniquement à cette dernière.

En boîte, il n'avait aucune difficulté à se trouver un partenaire : un grand sourire et un hochement de tête à chaque parole émise suffisait amplement pour parvenir à ses fins.

Il s'était donc levé du bon pied et il s'était convenablement préparé, avant de descendre saluer sa mère et son frère, et non son père, car il était absent, avec joie et légèreté. Ces derniers l'avaient, par ailleurs, trouvé particulièrement agréable, au point que Thor lui avait gentiment proposé de l'accompagner faire du shopping. Proposition que le jeune homme aux cheveux ébène avait immédiatement accepté, bien évidemment.

Quelle personne normalement constituée refuserait une telle offre ?

De plus, voir Thor lui rappelait son agréable rêve et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander -ou d'imaginer- si Thor était aussi doué que cela. Il le savait strict hétéro, ce qui était dommage pour un homme aussi séduisant : les cheveux longs, blonds, un style de surfer, il était la parfaite caricature de l'homme alpha par excellence.

Et putain ! Cet homme était son frère... Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance, ne put-il s'empêcher de se dire.

Il se reprit rapidement, il ne devrait pas avoir ce genre de pensées. Aussi obscènes...

Suite à une claque mentale digne de ce nom, il accepta sa proposition, au risque de le répéter, c'était généreux de sa part de lui soumettre une telle offre.

* * *

Thor était tout simplement heureux, limite conquis par l'adorable sourire qu'affichait son frère.

Il était enchanté à l'idée de pouvoir passer une après-midi avec son cadet et, ainsi, de pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu. Il lui avait tant manqué... Et il voulait également se faire pardonner. Lorsqu'ils étaient petits, il était absolument abject avec lui. Il était son bouc émissaire personnel.

Suite au départ de Loki, il s'en était tellement voulu... Il avait à maintes reprises tenté de reprendre contacte avec lui, mais ce dernier avait mis un point d'honneur à ne pas lui adresser le moindre mot, pas même une seule phrase de politesse. Non, Loki l'avait tellement détesté... Au point de l'avoir littéralement rayé de sa vie, de son existence.

Mais il n'en restait pas moins son frère, et ce lien qui les unissait était à vie, peu importait son envie de le voir ou non. De plus, lorsque Thor avait envie de quelque chose, il l'obtenait. Et depuis qu'il avait appris l'histoire désastreuse que ce dernier avait vécue avec un homme, un mâle…, il s'était promis de prendre désormais soin de lui.

Après avoir appris cette nouvelle détonante, à savoir le fait qu'il soit gay, le blond s'était mis à réfléchir : qui était-il pour le juger ? Son frère était différent, et alors ? Cela ne changeait en rien l'amour et l'affection qu'il lui portait.

Sur ces bonnes paroles et deux heures s'étant écoulées, les voilà installés dans la Range Roover de Thor, un modèle pour le quarante cinquième anniversaire de la franchise. Ce dernier était assez fier de son acquisition, tandis que l'autre était exaspéré : pourquoi diable acheter une voiture aussi imposante et aussi laide si ce n'était que pour rouler en ville ? Un peu de bon sens ne serait pas de refus, faillit-il lui dire sur le ton du reproche.

Silencieux, Thor s'avérait être un tantinet intimidé. Il faut dire que l'air snob et important de son puîné ne l'encourageait pas à entamer une conversation. Aussi futile et banale fût-elle.

À sa grande surprise, ce fut Loki qui engagea la discussion en commençant par donner son avis sur l'établissement scolaire privé et de grande qualité qu'il fréquentait depuis ce début d'année. Et Thor s'efforçait de s'y intéresser et de lui poser des questions en retour.

Passées quelques heures et Loki était devenu une véritable pipelette. Et Thor, bien évidemment, l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Il était devenu inarrêtable et cette manie de Loki à discuter de sujets variés et demandant un minimum de culture amusait Thor.

L'après-midi se passait merveilleusement bien pour le couple. Loki était littéralement aux anges : Non seulement, il pouvait se permettre d'acheter absolument tout ce qu'il désirait aux frais de Thor, mais en plus, ce dernier semblait l'écouter assidûment. C'était agréable.

Mieux encore, Thor le conseillait dans le choix des vêtements : il lui donnait son avis et faisait en sorte qu'il essaye des vêtements élégants, mais qui savaient mettre son corps filiforme en valeur. Quelle joie de faire des emplettes avec un tel homme, sa petite-amie avait beaucoup de chance.

Ce n'était sûrement pas avec son ancien partenaire, Thanos, qu'il aurait pu se promener ainsi, de façon décontractée, à parler de tout et de rien. Non, cet homme préférait uniquement leurs foutues parties de jambes en l'air. Ou alors il avait le sadique plaisir de torturer ce pauvre Loki. Ce dernier frémit en se remémorant une scène particulièrement éprouvante lors d'un bondage, il en frissonna de dégoût et de peur.

"À quoi penses-tu, mon frère ?" Émit une voix grave et imposante, celle de son frère.

"Rien qui te regarde et je ne suis pas ton frère. " Lui répondit-il un peu froidement, du fait qu'il se soit mis sur la défensive.

Thor le jaugea du regard, hésitant à aborder cet épineux sujet. Il savait pertinemment que Loki ne lui dirait jamais rien, et cela titillait sa curiosité.

Finalement, suite à ce dilemme intérieur qui eut raison des capacités cérébrales du blond, il décida d'engager ce sujet dans l'unique but d'en apprendre plus sur l'homme qui avait osé lui faire du mal.

Le brun aux yeux d'un magnifique vert azuré blêmit lorsque le plus vieux lui expliqua qu'il avait surpris sa conversation avec Frigga, la veille. Il n'avait pas même eu la politesse, ni le respect, de leur laisser un peu d'intimités. De plus, il ne voulait surtout pas que Thor l'apprenne. Il le connaissait, hélas, et il ne put s'empêcher d'appréhender sa réaction. Il s'arrêta donc en plein milieu de la rue bondée pour se tourner vers Thor, le regard emplit d'amertume.

"Comment as-tu osé nous écouter sans même annoncer ta présence ? C'est du voyeurisme ! De l'espionnage ! Mes histoires ne concernent que moi ! Et tu n'as pas à t'en mêler ! " Lui cracha-t-il.

Thor s'était également arrêté et il avait patiemment attendu que sa petite crise de colère cesse.

Durant dix bonnes minutes, Loki proférait de multiples menaces et insulte à l'encontre de Thor qui ne voulait finalement que l'aider en retrouvant l'homme qui l'avait brisé pour lui rendre la pareille - et si possible l'amocher un peu -. Et cette situation attirait l'attention des passants amusés par cet intéressant spectacle.

Un retentissant ", C'est beau, l'amour" suivi de quelques autres brimades se firent entendre et mirent immédiatement un terme aux jérémiades des deux jeunes hommes qui lancèrent des regards noirs à l'assemblée.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent au manoir, Loki était d'une humeur exécrable et Thor était plus dépité que jamais. Seul Odin semblait être de bonne humeur, en plus de Frigga qui avait passé son après-midi à cuisiner de bons gâteaux pour sa petite famille. Son humeur vira rapidement en les voyant et soucieuse, elle adressa un regard interrogatif à Loki qui se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de partir s'isoler dans sa chambre.

Thor, lui, prit ses affaires et déclara passer la nuit chez ses amis.

Et ce fut au tour de Frigga d'être dépité.

Cette situation agaça également Odin qui s'enferma, lui aussi, dans son bureau.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

A très bientôt pour la suite ! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, à très bientôt pour le chapitre 3 et le chapitre 6, me semble-t-il, de Décadence. :)


End file.
